Just One Dance
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: 'Would you like to dance' His voice deep with a flirty edge to it, Momoko's mind melted in a pile of goo and all she could do was nod numbly, looking up at the smirking face of the boy, and she suddenly got lost in his deep red eyes' After being invited to a party, Momoko got reunited with someone she didn't think she'll see again... Inspired by Caro Emerald's Just One Dance.
1. Just One Dance

Jazz. Jazz music every where. People were swaying to the cheerful beat, laughs and words exchanged as they danced. The atmosphere was, although it was supposed to be fairly formal, happy and cheerful. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up the spacy room, a few candles standing proudly on the well-served tables. Chicken, turkey, duck, and just about every other animal flesh you could think of smelled wonderfully, heavenly desserts over-powering the juicy smell. And, in the midst of them, a tall, red-headed girl was stuffing her mouth full of the delicious treats.

Momoko, now 16 year old and going to high school, was far from the elementary school heroine she used to be. Though keeping her endless love for sweets, the girl wasn't nearly as boy crazy and fanciful she was, now keeping a clear head and firm hand.

Her elegant, ankle-lenght red dress was hugging her upper body, yet flowed beautifully as soon as it reached her thin waist. Black plumps with sashes going up her leg to her knee, her old bow was replaced with a silky, pink ribbon, that held up her thick, waist-lenght orange locks. A fancy, crimson red mask was covering half her face. ending just below her nose, her full, pink lips un-covered and visible to the world. The mask was decorated with various golden swirls, the eye area outlined black. Needles to say, she looked stunning.

Continuing to stuff her face with chocolate cake, Momoko couldn't help but think of the event, that brought her into the fancy building in the first place.

XxX

_''A ball?'' Momoko inquired in confusion as she watched the mayor smile happily. He had called her and her 2 friends, Miyako and Kaoru up, saying that he had something urgent to talk about. They hurried over, in their PPGZ outfits even, which they haven't used in years as they panicked that maybe, just maybe, the villains have come back. But, the mayor shocked them by asking them to go to a ball of all things._

_Though, Miyako being Miyako, she squealed in delight, clapping her hands in front of herself, an excited grin on her lips. ''Yes! Yes, of course we'll go, Mayor-san!'' She giggled, earning a loud groan from Kaoru._

_''No way in Hell I'm going to a __**ball**__! I don't wanna wear those girly dresses.'' Kaoru complained, shaking her head while she transformed back in her usual outfit, which consister of a yellow V-cut baggy shirt over a black tank top, military green shorts and tennis shoes._

_Her hair was still as messy as it was before, looking more like a mane than anything else, while Miyako pouted as her outfit disappeared._

_''I have to agree with Kaoru on this one, Mayor-san. I have a test in 3 days and I would really need to study more.'' Momoko nodded her head, while her smile curved downwards in a frown. Silence followed the statement as the Mayor brooded over it. Then, and idea hit him and he grinned and, with the click of his fingers, Miss Bellum came running into the room._

_''Yes Mayor?'' she asked, her face visible and not covered by a thick, leather notebook, like it usually was, revealing peachy, freckled skin and 2 pools of crystal blue. She seemed to have grown over the 3 years they haven't seen her, as she was the same height she was with her red high heels, though she wore ballet shoes. Her blonde mane was even more wavy and messy as it was before and the girls couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful she seemed to have gotten over the years._

_''Tell Momoko here just what will be served at the ball. And tell Kaoru just who our special guest will be this year.'' The Mayor said with a wide grin, mischief danced in his eyes as Miss Bellum nodded her head. ''Very well then. Come with me, girls.''_

_The woman motioned them to follow, spinning on her heel to turn away and walk out of the wide, white room as the 2 girls followed, Miyako staying behind and giggling behind her palm at the thought of what she'll make her friends wear that night._

_Following Miss Bellum uncertainly, the 2 glanced confusedly at one another. What could be able to change their mind? They thought to themselves, confused over the situation. But, before they could voice their thought, Miss Bellum stopped walking and was turned towards them with a small smile._

_''Sit down Momoko, Kaoru.'' she instructed the duo and they did as they were asked._

_''Oi, what are you planning? Because I'm gonna tell you this in advance: There's no fucking way that you're gonna get me to that bloody ball!'' Kaoru growled at Miss Bellum, but the woman paid her no mind as she pushed a cassette inside the DVD player._

_''She's right, Miss Bellum. I really have to study for the upcoming test, so...'' Momoko bit her tongue as whatever was on that cassette started and she sighed to herself, not wanting to see its conents, yet she didn't seem to have much of a choice. So she, along with Kaoru, watched it._

_''__**Hello, Tokio! This is your Mayor!**__'' the grey-haired man grinned, waving at the camera. ''__**This year, on the request of our citizens, we, meaning me and Miss Bellum,**__'' he pointed between himself and the tall blonde woman, whose upper half was cut off due to her height.'__**'have arranged a party in the honor of the 3 superheroes, that saved our city so many times in the past: The PowerPuff GirlsZ!'**__' A flash of Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako flying was shown, the footage taken when they were still 13. _

_'__**'This weekend, I humbly invite you to the jazz-themed, masquerade ball, that's gonna start at 5 PM and end on Sunday night. I invited a lot of French cooks, so the desserts and food are gonna be top class!**__ ' The mayor behind the screen winked, the scene changing to many cakes, candy, cupcakes and more sweets and Momoko felt her shoulders stiffen. It was a trap, it just had to be. Even though she knew that...Who could resist free food?_

_''__**We also invited a special guest to the party, a mayor fan of the PPGZ: Sakuruu ****Daisuke!***'__' Kaoru felt her eyes widen and she almost thought that they're going to jump of their sockets. Her favourite wrestler, beside her father, was gonna show up? And he was a fan of the PPGZ?!_

_''I'm gonna go!'' The duo said in unison, grinning in excitement and Miss Bellum had to giggle at that. ''That's nice to know, girls.'' She said to them._

_''__**See you this saturday in Tokio National Hall at 5 PM! We're gonna be awaiting your arrival**__!'' the TV- Mayor waved with a cherry grin, before the screen went pitch black._

**xXx**

And that's how she came to be in this Hall, stuffing her face full of sweets while Miyako and Kaoru were doing God knows what. '_Sure,the food's great but..._' she swallowed the pieces of candy she had in her mouth loudly, though it wasn't heard over the loud music and chatting. '_...There are no good guys here_.'

Momoko sighed mentally, feeling like her 13-year old self again, but she didn't care at the moment; she desperately wanted to dance with a hot guy. She had asked Natsuki and even Kuro from school, yet they just made weird expressions and left, brushing off her invitation completely. On the other hand, Sakamoto had asked her to go with him, but she just declined politely, earning a disappointed expression from the orange-eyed boy. She didn't mean to offend him, she just didn't feel like going with Sakamoto, who basically had two left feet on the dance floor. And don't ask how she knew of the fact.

Sighing at her thoughts, she averted her eyes away from the table full of sweets towards the front door. Her eyes widened comically at the sight before her, her hand almost losing its grip on the china plate.

A tall, masked boy placed his foot in the room, dark orange hair reaching to his upper back tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. A silky-looking dance shirt with lace covering his upper body, tucked smoothly into crimson his jeans and shiny, leather fancy shoes on his feet. with a matching blazer drapped over the shirt. He was turning his head from side to side, his eyes scanning the dance room, yet he didn't seem to find what he was looking for as his shoulders slumped and a frown could be visible from where Momoko was sitting. His mask, pitch black, with dark red embodiment, was covering half of his face, revealing soft-looking, peachy skin and full, pale lips. The only thing that seemed out of place with his attire was a black and red baseball cap turned backwards on his head.

If Momoko would still be 13 years old, she would've fangirled, with hearts instead of eyes as she showered the boy with her affection. But she wasn't; she tried to tell that to herself, yet her eyes were threathening to turn into big hearts at how gorgeous the boy seemed - even from the distance! But, she didn't seem to be the only one interested in him, as countless women and girls alike circled around him, showering him with their affection, it seemed that way. Momoko only rolled her eyes, though, deep inside, she couldn't really blame them; the guy was hot!

Behind him, 2 more boys stood, one taller than the other. Momoko wasn't really sure when they got in the room, as her eyes were glued on the handsome Ginger. The shortest of the trio had light blond hair and blue eyes, with a dark blue mask. He wore the same thing the other 2 were wearing, only in blue.

The tallest of them had raven hair, pulled into a high ponytail, that reached to his ears and forest green eyes. He was wearing the same formal outfit as his 2 friends, or whatever they were, only in his signature green colour.

From where she was sitting, Momoko saw the blond kid walk away with a random chick, that looked way too much like Miyako, smiling, while the girl giggled.

Soon afterwards, the rest of the women circling around the handsome stranger split up, sulking because they couldn't get a chance to dance with him probably. Momoko's eyes followed wherever he went for a while, the sweet heaven on the table forgotten as she burned the image of him in her mind. But, as she was deep in thought, she couldn't notice a figure walking closer to her, until the boy she was admiring just a minute ago was standing in front of her, offering her his big hand.

''Would you like to dance?'' His voice deep with a flirty edge to it, Momoko's mind melted in a pile of goo and all she could do was nod numbly, looking up at the smirking face of the ginger-haired boy, and she suddenly got lost in his deep red eyes.

_'Why do I have the feeling that we met before_?' was the last thing that went across her mind until she placed her hand on his, heat rising to her face in the shape of a blush. A small chuckle went past the boy's lips at Momoko's embarrassment, pulling her on her feet and leading her to the dance floor. The ginger-haired girl could feel the jealous stares from other women drilling into her head, and she smirked, feeling proud of herself. Though, she did wonder why he asked her to the dance...She decided to ask him as soon as she'll get the chance.

The duo arrived at the centre of the dance floor as soon as the song switched from an upbeat, cheerful one to a slow, romantic ballad and the taller boy gripped Momoko's waist and took her by the hand, pulling her closer to him with a small smile. She returned the gesture, gripping his broad shoulder with her free hand and they started swaying with the music.

''So...'' Momoko began, clearing her throat. ''May I ask for your name, mister? I can't keep calling you 'mister' or 'you'.''

The boy let out another chuckle, his lips curving upwards in an amused smirk. ''Call me Renga*. And you?''

''I'm Momoko. You have a funny name though, Renga-san.'' Momoko giggled, a small grin finding its way up her face as the couple did a twirl, her dress flying in every direction.

''And you have a beautiful one, Child of Peach*.'' Renga said in English*, earning another blush from the shorter girl, before she smiled up at him.

''Thanks. That's sweet of you.'' Although seeming calm on the outside, Momoko was melting on the inside. Her eyes twitching, wanting to turn in big, pink hearts while her other organs melting at his - hot - English accent.

''You're welcome, Momoko.'' A small smirk adoring his already perfect face, Momoko felt as though Renga had some sort of plan underneath that mask of his…

''So, why did you ask me to dance Renga-san? I noticed that, when you came in, there was a dozen of all those other women crowding you and your 2 friends...So, why me?'' Tilting her head curiously while gazing into Renga's captivating red eyes, she did another twirl, before the ginger finally decided to answer.

''I was looking for you, Momoko...or, should I say Blossom?'' Grinning at the first part of his sentence, he leaned in towards Momoko's ear and said the end in a soft, breezy whisper, making shivers run down her spine, before her blood froze.

''W-what are you talking about, Renga-san? I'm not...'' she gulped down saliva as her mouth felt dry, as though she hasn't drink anything in months. Just then, though, the song ended and Renga let go of Momoko's hand, throwing her a wink, before he scribbled down something on a piece of paper he brought out from his pocket.

_080-****** - Renga AKA Brick_

_XOXO, Call me later, Blossy ;)_

was written on the paper, leaving Momoko gaping as suddenly everything clicked. Why she felt as if she knew him from somewhere...Though, she didn't understand why he was at the ball. Or why Poochi hasn't sensed any black energy particles… Oh well, she was gonna do something about him as soon as she came home. Maybe give him a call or something….

**XxX**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ok, so it's been a while since I last wrote anything for the PPGZ site, not counting my last One-Shot for Bubbles and Boomer, since it was just a drabble...**

***Sakuruu Daisuke- A random wrestler I made up...**

***Renga- Means brick in Japanese; I chose this name for obvious reasons.**

***Child of Peach- 'Momo' is Peach in Japanese, 'ko' is child. So, together it's Child of Peach.**

***in English- Imagine that they're talking in Japanese, and he said Child of Peach in English.**

**Wow, it really was a while since I last wrote anything for this pairing, huh? I randomly got this idea when I was listening to 'Just One Dance' by Caro Emerald: watch?v=poO1rbW_vzM This sory might turn into a three-shot, with Kaoru and Miyako's version as well, if you want. Or, if I get the inspiration! xD I hope you enjoyed!**

**Emerald, In and Out!**


	2. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!

Why the Hell am I doing this, thought to herself one Kaoru Matsubara, a deep, annoyed frown plastered on her slightly tanned face. She was standing in a forgotten corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed at her chest. She was feeling annoyed of herself; how could she have fallen for that trick? Yea, Sakuruu Daisuke was at the party, yet she didn't seem to be getting closer to him any time soon. Surrounded by crazy, squealing fangirls, the blonde, muscular man was laughing along with what 1 of the had said, his deep, green eyes covered with tan eyelids while his bulk arms were placed behind his back.

Kaoru let out another annoyed huff; whatever, she thought to herself, it's not like I must meet the guy...Even if he is my 2nd favourite wrestler, behind my dad. Her fists clenched at her sides and a scowl forming on her pale face, her eyes glared directly into Daisuke's skull.

_Daisuke felt a shiver run down his body, his skull feeling like it was set a flare, murderous intent obvious in the action._

Stupid Sakuruu, stupid ball, stupid Mayor and stupid, _stupid_ Miyako! The pigtailed blonde girl had stuffed her into a knee-length green and black dress, with puffy sleeves and a bow wrapped around the waist. Her hands gloved into light, light green silky gloves, reaching to the elbow and secured with a silver sash at the edge, and her bangs pulled back with a skull shaped clip, silver ballet shoes on her feet and a dark green. phoenix shaped mask covering half her face. She herself thought she looked stupid, but if you asked anyone else, they'll say she looked absolutely breath-taking.

Another annoyed huff followed her cursing, before she decided 'Hell, if I'm here already, I should just own this place!' and she walked out of the shadowy corner of the ballroom into the left-wing, swaying her hips from left to right. The music wasn't really that great in her mind, but what could you expect from jazz? She prefered the rocky beat, loud hitting on drums and wild strumming on an electrical guitar, anyway. Jazz wasn't really in what she called 'dance music', but the beat of this one song was really catchy; the trumpets playing loudly, the sound of horns and other instruments creating a fast, fancy melody.

She was really starting to get into it; twirling around, using some hip-hop moves and earning herself weird looks from people but to Hell with them! She didn't care what others, unimportant people think about her. Only exceptions were her friends and the boy she liked; though, honestly, she wasn't really attracted to anyone at the moment. Not after her last crush in middle school…

She felt a wide smile tug at the corner of her lips but, just as she was getting to the best point, sudden movement of women pushed her on the floor. Squealing,yelling and fangirling, the women crowded themselves around a group of guys, 3 unbelievably 'hot' guys, as the fangirls called them. Even Kaoru, who was standing quite far away, could hear their high-pitched screams of affection.

''Tch...Even Momoko was more tolerable, when she was acting like this.'' Kaoru mumbled to herself as she picked herself up from the floor, cleaning any dirt that may have gotten on Miyako's dress. Her eyes wandered back to the front entrance, where she saw 1 of the trio walking away with...was that Miyako? Shaking her head, she focused back in front of herself, yet her eyes kept gazing backwards, her head turning so. And the sight pissed her off.

A raven-haired boy, who's locks were pulled back in a high ponytail with a rubber band, reaching only to his ears, was smirking proudly, his green eyes looking around the ballroom. The mask he wore was plain, light green, with low amount of silver embodiment. His posture showed signs of arrogance and his smirk showed signs of confidence; confidence in the fact that he was a better dancer than anyone in the room. Wearing a forest green blazer over a white, laced dress shirt with pants matching the blazer. the shirt tucked out of them. He was clicking his foot impatiently, his legs obviously itching to get on the dance floor and show what he's got.

'_There's no way that guy's a better dancer than me...Arrogant bastard._' Thought Kaoru, annoyed with the tall boy. She was determined to show the guy he was wrong. So, with a blazing fire in her eyes, she started swaying her hips to the music as soon as the song switched. Though, now the music was a sweet, slow ballad and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

_'Dammit…! Why now?! And I was about to show the guy that** I** own this dance floor!_' She complained to herself in her mind, yet she was brought back from her thoughts by a pale hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around with a glare, about to give the person a piece of her mind, but she froze; the boy from earlier, who she swore she knew from somewhere!, was staring back at her with his deep green eyes, the cocky smirk still present on his face as he looked her over. A cat whistle left his lips as he averted his orbs back to Kaoru's, making her glare at him with a slight growl.

''What the fuck is your problem? Pervert!'' she punched him in the chest, making him stumble back a it, yet the damn smirk never left his face.

''Easy there babe. Girls shouldn't use such violence.'' For some reason, not the words, but the voice fueled the anger inside of Kaoru. She didn't know what was wrong with her; She felt like she didn't mind the words. But, the tone he said them in...that was another story whatsoever. So damn cocky and annoying, the bastard obviously thought that he could win Kaoru over.

_'Well, that ain't happening…!'_ she growled in her mind, a scowl forming on her face as she snarled.

''Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That. _Ever_._Again_. !'' she said through gritted teeth, the boy's cocky smirk widening as he took a step forward. ''And why not, babe?''

The boy sure liked pushing it, didn't he? Kaoru felt her fists clenching at her sides, a nasty glare being sent at the green-eyed man, who she'll call Bastard from now on. ''Why you, Bastard! I bet that I'm better at dancing than you, you cocky son of a bitch!''

Kaoru didn't know why this guy -eham, Bastard, irritated her so. She just knew that she wanted to prove herself, she wanted to prove to him that she's better than him. So, she challenged him to a competition. His cocky smirk never leaving his pale face, Bastard nodded firmly, rolling his eyes.

''That's what you think babe.'' Suddenly, his arms were around Kaoru's waist and he pushed her backwards, her spine curved at an awkward angle, forcing her to look up at him.

''Oh, so this is how you wanna play? Then, let's Tango!'' she circled her hands around his neck. His only response was a cocky smirk.

Pulling her back up, he let his hands wonder at her sides, before they rested at her waist. She turned around, feeling her back at his clothed chest, before she pushed away with a twirl and extended her hand from the position she was, one of her legs extended backwards and her back hunched the extended hand, he mimicked the position, both gliding their feet across the floor, before they got back on their feet and he took her by the waist again, Kaoru throwing her upper body backwards on her own, a hand resting on his shoulder, the other in his free hand.

Slowly pulling her back up, Kaoru ran her hand over his shoulder and resting it on his arm, before lifting her leg, hooking it around his waist while Bastard slowly twirled them around. Ending the slow circle, Kaoru unhooked her leg, threw t back, before resting it on the floor and they walked around each other challengingly. Then, grabbing Bastard's hand, she twirled out of their 'embrace' further into the dance floor and he pulled her back, circling his arms around her waist as he ducked her putted her arms around his neck as she slid down slowly, faces inches apart, before he suddenly twirled her around,surprising her. Kaoru's spine curving downwards again and she unhooked one of her arms from his neck to slide it down the floor.

''Not bad.'' The stranger complimented, earning a proud grin from Kaoru as she looked up at him. ''Back at you, Bastard.'' The boy pulled her back up in a standing position.

Mutually deciding to end their little 'show' there, they only now noticed the crowd, that gathered around them, cheering and whistling. Among them were Momoko, who was standing there amazed, her arm hooked with a tall Ginger's, and Miyako, who was giggling and congratulating Kaoru, holding hands with a short blonde.

''That was amazing, you 2!'' a random chick called from the crowd, and suddenly a wave of clapping erupted, Kaoru flushing a bright red from embarrassment, but she soon smirked proudly.

''Thanks!'' she bowed slightly, nudging the guy to do the same. He complied, curtsying in a mocking way, the cocky smirk back on his face as he glanced at the raven-head from the corner of his eyes. As soon as the crowd left, Kaoru turned to glare at Bastard.

''This isn't over yet, Bastard. I bet that anything you can do, I can do better!'' she growled at him, crossing her arms at her chest while the boy's smirk widened. ''No way in Hell. I'm the Master of the dance floor babe; and Master of everything else as well.'' he said confidently, crossing his muscular arms at his chest as well, looking down on Kaoru- quite literally. Though Bri- ahem, _Renga _was the tallest of the trio, the raven-haired boy was still taller than Kaoru, who was quite small...Was she short like this 3 years ago as well?

''Why, you…! You cocky Bastard!'' Kaoru was at the end with her patience; this guy was way too cocky for his own good! Who does he think he is?!

''Been there, done that, babe.'' was his smart-ass response, the same smirk plastered on his face; the same one Kaoru wanted oh, so desperately to hit off his cocky little face.

''That's it! I'm sick of you! We're gonna settle this one and for all! Next Saturday, at the Gym, at 5 PM! Don't be late, you bastard!'' Kaoru was just about to stomp away, when a strong hand gripped her wrist and forced her to look back at the Bastard.

''What?!'' she barked, glaring heatedly at the guy, who only smirked. Though, this time, it wasn't a cocky one: It was more like a smile.

''Don't I get to know your name? So I'll know, who I'm dealing with?''

''Matsubara Kaoru.'' Kaoru introduced herself, this time she was smirking proudly at being recognised. But, just as she was about to walk away, what the Bastard said next made her freeze.

''Call me Butch.'' The boy- no, _Butch_, said in a confident tone, scribbling down his telephone number. As he gave it to her, he motioned for her to call him, before winking, leaving Kaoru stunned.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ok, what is this...? This one-shot just randomly came to me, much like the last one, as I was listening to Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better, but I don't think it really shows that much...I kinda imagine Kaoru and Butch's relationship to be like ''I can do this better than you!'' ''No, you can't!'', ya know? I was gonna do something absolutely different from this but...This came out as I was writing. I don't know what this is...And I'm sorry for the failed dance...I never really danced Tango before, so I had to search it up on Youtube...God, this sucks. The pairing was requested by Yin Hamorny (guest) so...I hope this is okay. Or not OOC...  
**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


	3. Bring Me An Angel

_Sigh._

That was probably the umpteenth time Boomer had sighed that night. He and his brothers were recently invited to a ball; a ball in honor of the Power Puff Girls Z. He minded the irony. Or at least he wanted to mind it. But, honestly, he didn't. And neither did his brothers. He knew of the fact; they did like their counterparts, after all. And, when he said like, he meant it just as it sounded. He didn't know how it happened, or what triggered it; he just knew that the second he laid his eyes on Bubbles, the sweet and bubbly Bubbles, he couldn't look away.

She was like his angel, his savior even. And he meant that quite literally. She saved him, probably knowing of his real identity but still saved him. She could've just left him there; he knew that and she probably did, as well. But, she didn't. She picked him up when he fell, she was his light in the dark that was himself.

With another sigh, Boomer tapped his fingers across the fragile window of the limo he was driving in, droplets of rain sliding across the glass on the other side and he smiled nostalgically.

'_It was raining that day as well..._'

**XxX**

_Alone. He was completely alone. Standing in the streets of Tokio city, on a rainy day, Boomer was scared and lonely. He had no one to turn to; he was lost._

_His brothers, who were recently walking in front of him were nowhere to be found and he found himself lost in the crowded city. The rain pouring down heavily from the Heavens, his stomach growling loudly, in desperate need of food; he hasn't eaten in days. His throat was aching horribly, and he somehow got a high fever. Every step he made felt heavy; he was really close to breaking down, laying on the floor and just enjoy the feel of the icy raindrops against his warm forehead; he wanted to close his eyes and sleep._

_'_But, I gotta be strong. I can't break down, I can't._' the blonde boy thought to himself, shaking his head frantically while wiping away tears, that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was 16 years old, Goddamnit! He's supposed to be a man! He can take the pain all by himself; he can get better without any yucky medicine and sweet words, telling him he was going to be alright...Not that he thought he'll get any; his brothers will most likely make fun of him for being as weak as he is. He knew of the fact, so why, oh why, did he want someone telling him it was going to be okay?! He's a villain, a bad guy. Hell, even the so-called heroes Power Puff Girls Z will probably let him be, if they see him!_

_' _It's no use._..' that thought crossed his mind and he suddenly found the pile of garbage a few feet in front of him very inviting. Dragging his feet sluggishly across the pavement, he found himself sprawled on the pile, his arms spread out at his sides as he stared up at the grey sky. The cold rain drops fell on his burned skin, bringing comfort to him. It felt really good...Though, his throat suddenly became really tight and he coughed wildly,, snot running from his nose. Great, beside the fever, he had a cold as well…!_

_He found himself scoffing weakly, his head, neck, even ears burning up, and he found himself unable to move a muscle; he just stared up at the sky. Clouded with gray clouds, disposing of the water they possessed, the sun hidden behind them. It really wasn't a great day for him._

_The sound of heels clicking on the pavement made him roll his eyes to the side, where he came face to face with a short, blue-eyed blond girl. She was looking at him in confusion and...curiosity? Her baby blue eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, long lashes lined perfectly across the lid of them. Her breath came in short, ragged puffs as she seemed to have been previously running. She was holding a plain dark blue umbrella, protecting her from the rain._

_Suddenly, his eye lids felt heavy and the last thing he heard was a worried ''Hey, are you alright?'' and he wanted to scream that no, he was not alright, yet sleep seemed to take over and all he saw was darkness…_

**_XxX_**

After that, his life was not the same. And he knew that it'll never be; God, he wished it'll never be. From that day on, he had lived with Bubbles, or rather Miyako and his brothers knew. It turned out that they were looking for him since the day they lost him, which was almost 5 days before he had met Miyako in that alley. He was touched the day they had met in the street; the almighty _Brick_ and the stoic _Butch_ were in tears. It certainly wasn't an everyday sight. So, after a few minutes of hugging, even more yelling and light punching, Boomer had invited the 2 to come live with him and Miyako. Of course, they accepted, after a string of wild protests.

The car suddenly jerked to a halt, snapping Boomer out of his thoughts as the driver, Mr. Hayato, announced that they had arrived.

''Thanks for the ride, Hayato-san.'' Boomer thanked the man, picking up his foldable umbrella from the floor and he stepped outside, opening it. ''Ya coming, bro?'' Brick had asked him as he straightened out his crimson red blazer and put on his mask.

''I'm coming.'' he nodded after waving at Hayato, who had driven away, and turned to look at his brothers. ''I wonder if they'll recognise us?'' He heard Butch chuckle nervously as they walked towards the crowded building.

''If Miyako-chan recognised me, then I'm sure that Momoko-san and Kaoru-kun will recognise you 2.'' Boomer said confidently, coming to a halt in front of the ball room. This was it...The place for his and Miyako's hopes to come true.

As the trio walked inside, they found themselves in a huge hallway. It separated in several different directions, making it almost impossible to tell which way was the ballroom. Luckily, the hall was so _quiet,_ the faintest sound of jazz could be picked up from where the Ruffs were standing. Boomer and Butch putted on their masks as the trio walked towards the source of the sound and, a minute later, they found themselves standing in front of a wide, tall door, painted heavenly white with a golden handle.

Taking in a deep breath, they opened the door, light blinding their eyes for a few seconds, before they got used to it. And, as they opened their eyes to look around, Boomer found himself gasping as he took in the beauty of the , it didn't compare to the beauty of his girlfriend yes, _girlfriend_ - Miyako. If the room was gorgeous, she was twice that plus breath-taking.

Sudenly, the trio was surrounded by a group of women; tall short, chubby, skinny, you name it, they were there. Squealing, blushing and showering the trio with sudden affection, Boomer didn't even _care_; his eyes were scanning the crowds for a certain blond, with a blue hat on her head. And he spotted her; standing in the crowd while waving, she had a small, light blue hat with lilies on her head, hair let down and reaching to her delicate shoulders. Clad in a sparkly light blue dress and matching mask, he noted that her feet were placed neatly in a pair of matching plumps as she squeezed her way towards him with a cherry grin.

''Boomer!'' she called as she arrived before him, throwing herself at his open arms, hugging him tightly, the boy smiling widely and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, burying his face in her hair.

''Hey, my angel. How'ya been?'' he whispers in her blond locks, making her giggle slightly as she tightened her grip on him, a bright red hue appearing on her face. God, did she love it, when he called her that…

''I've been fine, thanks for asking. You?'' she said, pulling back reluctantly from the hug, offering him her hand. His smile broadening, he takes the offered hand, Miyako locking her arm around his. ''Brilliant, now that you're here.''

A blush appearing on the girl's face at his words, she smiled sweetly as they walked away from the crowd, who was 'Aww~'-ing at the act, before the women turned their attention back to Boomer's brothers.

''So, you think that Brick and Butch will be able to do it?'' Boomer asked after a few moments of silence, a giggle emitting from Miyako as an answer. He chuckled quietly.

''Yeah, I think so too.'' The boy answered just as they arrived at an empty spot a few meters away from the middle, and a slow jazz song started playing. Men dressed like penguins stood on a long-forgotten stage somewhere in the center, horns, trumpets and cellos in their hands while they created the unique, slow melodies.

''Wanna dance, Miyako-chan?'' Boomer grinned at his girlfriend as she slipped her arm away from his, taking his hand in hers while nodding happily. ''Of course, Boomer!'' she chirped, putting her free hand on his shoulder and he did the same, putting his free hand on her waist as they swayed slowly to the music. Hands entwined, they stared deep into each other's eyes; azure blue meeting crystal, sky blue. It was like they were in a trans, and the sweet jazz didn't help the situation at all. It felt like a scene in a romantic movie, 2 pairs of eyes gazing into each other while a love song was playing in the background. And faces inching closer...and closer...and closer...until…

''Hey, look at those 2!'' Just as they were about to kiss, the romantic moment was gone and a brunette girl was pointing somewhere with her pointer finger. Faces turning red, Boomer and Miyako quickly inched away and looked over to where the woman was pointing. Her and Boomers' eyes widened at the sight.

Kaoru and Butch were passionately dancing the Tango about 10 meters away, smirking challengelly at the other person. Twirling and dipping, they seemed to be lost in their own world, not even noticing the crowd, that grew bigger every second. They, too, ran over to see the outcome; this was what Butch came to do, after all. He wanted to impress Kaoru, maybe steal a dance from her and thus far, he seemed to be succeeding in both. Miyako wasn't sure if Kaoru was even aware of it, but her eyes were wide in amazement, a grin plastered on her face as her hands ran over his shoulder blades, earning a slight, barely noticable blush from Butch.

Momoko and Brick hurried to the crowd as well, though Momoko had her arms crossed stubbornly. She must've found out about it, Miyako thought as she saw Momoko glance at Brick, now known as Renga while a pout crossed her features. After a few seconds, Momoko seemed to finally give in as she sighed and locked their arms together; Brick was smiling like never, a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

Miyako smiled, happy for the soon-to-be couple (maybe they were a couple already, who knows?) before she averted her eyes just in time to see Kaoru and Butch's last move. Hands gliding across the floor, Kaoru was arching her back, head tilted backwards. They seemed to agree on ending it there, though, as Butch pulled Kaoru up without a hassle and they smiled at each other. It was interrupted, though, when a loud cheering erupted from the crowd, Kaoru looking at the gathered crowd as someone _dog-whistled_ them. Miyako and Momoko were looking at Kaoru, amazed and happy as Miyako started congratulating Kaoru.

''Wow, congratulations, Kaoru! You were so good! You too, mister!'' Miyako giggled as she watched the duo bow, before the crowd slowly separated, whispers shared among the other dancers.

''It seems that Butch was able to do it. And Brick seemed like he was having a great time as well, if you're catching my drift.'' Boomer said as they were walking away, chuckling while he turned to look at Miyako with a smile. Though, as soon as he looked her, she suddenly pushed her head upwards, kissing him square on the lips. And he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**The End!**

**Okay, so this is the last** **chapter of this story! And I added drama here for some reason...Why do I like writing the blues in a dramatic situation?! Every story I have of them is dramatic, if you still didn't notice. Like, literally...Ugh...Anyways, I'm gonna rant about new stories now...**

**Okay, so I totally have, like, 4 plot bunnies for the PPGZ! 2 for the Reds, then 1-1 for the Blues and Greens. Oh, and I'm gonna start a new PPGZ series called Series 1; Book 1; Fairy Tale Book! It's gonna be fun to write, especially the story I have planned for Momoko...Hehehe...*evil look* I don't believe that anyone has ever thought of that. If someone _did, _then sorry for claiming the idea original. And for the 2nd plot bunny for the reds+ the blues plot bunny I'll accept prompts. Why? Because I can? :P The g-plot bunny won't need any of the sorts since I have everything already planned out, but I'm gonna be open for suggestions :3 I wanna make it as interesting and entertaining as possible. But, sadly, I don't have any idea with which one to start...I'm gonna put up a poll with the summaries so you guys decide, which one to write, oki? :D **

**Well, that's all from me; see you on my next update.**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
